The Lost Chapters
by Jedi Master Skye Skywalker
Summary: What if Anakin Skywalker had a friend, a best friend. And she had alot more to do with his life than what you would think. AU. The whole story happens just after TPM and continues throughout the episodes. Please RandR! And encourage your neighbor to too
1. Prologue

Summary: What if Anakin Skywalker had a friend, a best friend. And she had alot more to do with his life than what you would think. AU The whole story happens just after TPM and continues throughout the episodes.

A/N: I'm not going to interfer with what happens in the episodes, but I AM going to add some scenes when the story comes to ROTS. Is it just me, or is Anakin too angry and frustrated in that episode? I'm going to try to give some more reasons as to why he's that way in ROTS. Most of my story is going to be inbetween the episodes, and it's going to be kind of a flashback too. So, I give u the first chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: George Lucas, the Lucky Duck, owns Star Wars, not me. (me now looking out the window and daydreaming, AGAIN) The only thing/person I own for right now is Katalyn Seyorla.**

The Lost Chapters

It was just another ordinary day at the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4. The mysterious figure slowly walked through the corridors of the ancient Massassi Temple. No one noticed her simply because she didn't want to be noticed. Most people in the Netherworld of the Force would be asking, "Why is she doing this?"

_Because I need to. They need to know what happened _She thought. She had always wondered why she had been stucked between the Netherworld of the Force and the living when she had died. Wondered why in the Force was she just a ghost. But now she understood why, she didn't know how she understood, she just did. It was her job to tell them what had happened to Anakin Skywalker, and she had to wait for the right time. Now, as she walked pass the many doors and hallways of this fascinating temple, the time had come.

She entered the Grand Auditorium in which Leia Organa Solo, just Leia Organa then, had given Luke Skywalker and Han Solo medals for blowing up the first Death Star. She had watched them from afar, wondering if Luke and his sister, Leia, knew what their father was like before they were born. She knew that since then, Han and Leia married and had three children, and Luke had become the leader of the New Jedi Order. She also knew that the Solo children, Jacen and Jaina(twins), and thier younger brother, Anakin Solo, were know teenagers and studying here on Yavin 4 to become Jedi Knights. She walked down towards the front of the auditorium and onto the stage. She was admiring the decorations on the walls when a voice coming from near the doors she had entered through startled her.

"Hello?" asked Luke Skywalker, "Who are you?"

She turned towards him and studied him. He was wearing his usual apparel of a Jedi robe and an under tunic, with his lightsaber hooked to the left side of his belt. His sandy blonde hair was combed back, he had the same blue eyes as his father, and he had the presence of a Jedi Master about him. After a few seconds, she responded, "You look alot like your father."

"Excuse me, I know you're a ghost and everything, but how do you know what my father looked like?" he asked curiously.

She just smiled, simply replying, "Well, I should know, I was his best friend before the Empire." When he just stared at her, she added, "My name is Katalyn Seyorla. I have some things I want to tell you. You may want to go and get the rest of your family, because they would want to hear this too."

**A/N: ok, so there's chapter uno. It's more like a prologue, and the rest of it is mostly going to be a flashback. Some of you maybe wondered how to pronounce Katalyn Seyorla's name. It's cat-a-lyn and c-your-la. I hoped you guys like the idea, please let me know what you think by reviewing!!!**

**MtFbwy**

**-JMSS**


	2. Beggining of the untold story

A/N: Thanx bunches to the people who reviewed. I appreciate your feedback. Just so you know, the story will be in regular POV except the parts where I tell you otherwise. Oh, and just for this story, I'm pretending that Luke, the Solos, Chewie, and the droids know the story of Anakin, Padme, Obi-Wan, ect. as the movies betray it. But they don't know Katalyn's story.(obviously)

**Disclaimer: See prologue.**

Chapter 1

The ghost of Katalyn Seyorla sat on the edge of the stage. She watched as Luke Skywalker, the Solo family(Han, Leia, Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin), Chewbacca, and the two droids, R2-D2 and C-3PO entered and walked to the front of the Grand Auditorium. They sat on some chairs near her. Katalyn knew that the timing was perfect, for Han, Leia, Chewbacca, and C-3PO was visiting from Coruscant.

"You said that you wanted to tell us something about our family history?" asked Leia, interest sparking in her brown eyes. In fact, everybody there were interested in hearing want this Katalyn Seyorla had to say.

"Yes, I do. I am aware that you all have been told the story about the people from before the Empire, but the people who wrote the history books left an important part out. And that is my story, which is what I am here to tell you about." Katalyn replied, and she had everyone's attention, "The story begins right after Anakin Skywalker came to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant..."

* * *

Katalyn's POV

I was walking out of the library at the Jedi Temple. I had a bunch of datapads in my hands, I loved to read. I was heading back towards my quarters, but could barely see above the datapads with my bright green eyes. I thought, "Oh well, I guess I can sense if anything is in my way." I was your average nine-year-old girl, except the fact that I was training to become a Jedi. And I wasn't like the other girls here my age, a preppy or a girly-girl. I was more of a tomboy, because I liked to take risks, and I liked to practice alot with lightsabers, while the other girls practice not as much because they claimed that it makes them sweat alotand they don't want to get all hot and sticky. They also say that it messes up their hair, and they won't be pretty enough to catch a handsome boy's eye. I just stand in the background shaking my head. Want do they think they'll be doing when a master chosed them to be their padawan, and it's against the Jedi Order to have any attachments.

As I continued down the corridors, I was thankful for my slender figurebecause there were several obstacles that I had to squeeze by. I began to think of what I had heard earlier that day. A nine-year-old boy(same age as me) from the Outer Rim planet of Tatooine was coming to the Temple to train as Obi-Wan Kenobi's apprentice. Obi-Wan had been Master Qui-Gon Jinn's apprentice, but during a lightsaber duel with a Sith, Qui-Gon had died and Obi-Wan killed the Sith. I was sad to learn that Qui-Gon had died, he was a very good person, but I was glad that the Sith was destroyed. I wandered why in the Force would the Jedi Council allow a nine-year-old to be trained, that was too old, and why did they let him be immediately apprenticed to Obi-Wan. But from what I had learned, it was Qui-Gon's wish for Obi-Wan to train the boy. Some believed that this boy(whose name was Anakin Skywalker, I believe) was the Chosen One who'll bring balance to the Force. They say that his Midi-Chlorian count was off the scale, higher than Master Yoda's! I was told that he was the only human that can race in a Podrace, and he won one of them. He built his own Podracer, almost finished building a protocol droid, helped when the battle of Naboo against the Trade Federation, and had exceptional piloting skills. I had good piloting skills too, I thought they were exaggerating his abilities.

While I was thinking about this, I lost my balance and tripped over something I had not sensed. Some of the datapads dropped out of my hands, I went forward, and my layered light blonde hair went flying in my face...

* * *

Anakin's POV

I was exploring my new home, the Jedi Temple. It was fascinating and it was like a maze with all of it's corridors and rooms. Then I rounded I corner and I saw a girl around my age carrying alot of datapads. She tripped, leaned forward, and datapads dropped to the floor, her blonde hair falling in front of her face. I rushed over to help her, and...

**A/N: The first cliffhanger! How do you guys like it? After the next chapter, should I skip ahead to when they're older, and after this story, write another story filling in their anventures when they were younger? Or should I just go on and tell about the anventures they had when they were younger first? And also, does anyone know how to put the apostrophe above the E in Padme's name? Thanks for reviewing in advnace!**

**MtFbwy**

**-JMSS**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See last chapter.**

Chapter 2

Anakin's POV

I rushed over to help the girl, and I bent down to pick up some of her datapads while she quickly picked up the rest of them. When I was in the process of standing up, our eyes met, and they locked. She had beautiful green eyes. There was something about them that told me she was not like any other girl. After a few seconds, I handed her the datapads that were in my hands.

But on second thought I said, "Here, let me help you carry some of those."

"Thank you." she said, and handed me some of them.

* * *

Katalyn's POV

I can't believe he just asked me that. I would be lucky if one of the other younglings just even helped me pick up those datapads. No one had actually helped me carry them, especially a boy. This boy was definitely different, and I felt like I should know him.

"So, where are you headed?" he asked.

"To my living quarters in the youngling section of the Temple." I felt really stupid. Of course he knows that my quarters are in the youngling section. I'm a youngling, and he was too. Right?

"Oh." he said, sounding like he just remembered something that he had forgotten.

I was just about to ask him if he was new to the Temple, but then I remembered that we all were here since we were babies, or at least since we were toddlers. You see, I came here when I was two years old, since the Jedi had a hard time convincing my parents, especially my mother, to give me up. Usually after the first year, if they can't convince the parents to give the baby up, they say that the baby can stay with the family. But for some reason, the Jedi sense that I was more Force sensetive than the other younglings, and they thought I would make a great Jedi Knight. So, they finally convinced my parents, and the Jedi toke me from my homeworld of Correlia to here at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

As walked towards my quarters, we talked about what we like and what we like to do, and stuff like that. It turned out that he wasn't bad at all. I felt like I had finally found a friend.

"Hey, what's your name?" he asked when we arrived at my quarters.

"It's Katalyn Seyorla. What's yours?" I replied.

"Anakin Skywalker."

I just stared at him blankly. "Everyone's been talking about you. You were practically already famous before you got here." I said, not believing that I had been talking to Anakin Skywalker.

"Really? Well, who cares about that anyway? I think I just found my first friend here. I better go, see you around." And he left.

I stood there, thinking he didn't know that evderybody was talking about him? I turned and went inside, setting all the datapads in a chair. I sat in another chair, thinking how I was going to be friends with Anakin Skywalker.

Nighttime

_I was standing on a balcony of some sorts, and there was a hooded figure standing in front of me. I could tell that I was older, and there was an unspeakable sadness in the air._

_"Why are you doing this?" I was saying._

_"I'm doing this to help you see the truth, to help you understand." The cloaked figure said. I could not see their face, but there was something eerily about them._

_"How? By turning against us?"_

I woke up in the middle of the night, sitting straight up in my bed. Did I just have a vision?

**A/N:I know this chapter was kinda short, but what do you guys think? Please review!!!**

**MtFbwy**

**-JMSS**


End file.
